


The Rules

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain ways to behave around Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rules
> 
> I wrote most of this half asleep (and the title is so not creative. I'm sorry), so... enjoy?

When Thorin returned to Ered Luin after decades of travelling, Dis immediately pulled her sons aside. They had never seen him before then and were naturally curious about their uncle, but she wouldn’t let them go see him without cautions.

Be respectful, she said, because Thorin was a king though he might not have what his ancestors had had. Be obedient because he’s their leader. Be polite because he was their uncle. Be careful because his temper occasionally got a hold of him. Be kind because he had seen and gone through difficulties beyond imagination. Be mindful because his words didn’t always convey his thoughts. Be observant because his actions spoke louder than his words.

When Kili and Fili were finally introduced to Thorin, they were almost shaking with trepidation. Thorin looked more regal than they had ever imagined. He was tall and muscular, nearly like Dwalin. While he wore only simple outfit, the way he brought himself commanded respect and authority. Even if they didn’t know who Thorin was, they would still be able to sense that this was an important dwarf not to be crossed. Fili held Kili’s hand tightly to share courage as they face the famous dwarf. As one, they bowed deeply to him as they had seen others before them had done.

“What is this?” Thorin’s voice chilled their cores.

Fili and Kili looked at each other in panic. Had they made a mistake? Maybe they hadn’t bowed deeply enough? They were unfamiliar with the royal customs and Kili personally always managed to break rules rather than obey them. The young dwarfs looked down guiltily, waiting for Thorin’s wrath to be unleashed on them.

“Look at me,” Thorin commanded. When they did, they saw a hardened expression of one who had seen too much, a warrior king burdened by his and his people’s past and future. But there was a small smirk on his lips, not exactly friendly, but certainly not sinister. Kili returned it with a hesitant smile and quickly directed his eyes down. “We’re not strangers, are we?”

The young dwarfs glanced at Dis who was sitting beside Thorin. She nodded to them, smiling gently to comfort them. Fili squeezed Kili’s hand.

“No, we’re not,” Fili said respectfully, joined by Kili’s murmur.

“That’s right. You don’t have to bow to me,” Thorin said with a kind smile.

Fili and Kili nodded in understanding but stayed mostly silent during the duration of the meeting, only speaking when talked to. When they were allowed to leave, they immediately ran from the room, not keen on being in the presence of the King under the Mountain.

Thorin finally left a couple of hours later. Curious despite his trepidation, Kili snuck a look from the window of his room, watching the tall dwarf giving orders to his subjects. Suddenly Thorin turned around and caught Kili’s eyes. He smiled and nodded, by all appearance seemingly friendly, but Kili ducked to hide from view, unreasonably scared of punishment. Once he was sure that Thorin had gone did he look at the distancing figure thoughtfully, trying to decide whether he liked Thorin or not.

* * *

Thrilled wasn’t exactly the right word to describe Fili and Kili’s reaction when Thorin decided to end his travels and stay in Ered Luin, but they welcomed him nonetheless. He was their king and uncle; he belonged with them. But Thorin’s presence around them wasn’t the only the brothers must adjust to.

Thorin took them to discussions with his advisors, showing them what he expected them to be in the future. For this end, their lessons became harder and harder, demanding more of their energy and time. They barely had time to eat and rest, let alone play. Kili was never more aware of the fact that he was a prince and he couldn’t say he enjoyed the title. He wasn’t completely unreasonable, however. He knew his responsibilities. He knew he couldn’t shirk them no matter how he wished to sometimes.

“Kili,” Thorin said as he gently shook Kili to wake him when he fell asleep in the library one night. He frowned when Kili rubbed his eyes sleepily. “You should go home if you’re tired.”

“But I’m not done studying yet,” Kili said. The end of his sentence was broken by a wide yawn. It had been a long day at the training ground. He desperately wanted to rest but Thorin would test him tomorrow to see his progress. Thorin needed the best dwarfs at his side and Kili couldn’t disappoint him.

“You are,” Thorin said firmly. “You can continue tomorrow. Can you even learn properly when this tired?”

Kili lowered his eyes guiltily. “But I have to. There’s so much to learn to be a proper prince and shield for you.”

Thorin looked surprised. He seemed both proud and troubled as he stroke Kili’s hair. “You have plenty of time for that,” He said quietly.

“But-“

“Are you going to keep arguing, Kili?” Thorin scolded. “A good prince and warrior should always pay close attention to himself. Complete selflessness will only end in misery. Come. I’ll take you home.”

Kili was silent as he walked home with Thorin. There’s still so much for him to learn. Not only his lessons, he should also learn more about what his role entailed. He had no role model to imitate as Fili was almost as lost as he was. He could only watch Thorin and used his behaviors and attitudes as a standard-and what a standard it was. Would Kili ever meet come close to it? Kili’s exhaustion didn’t help him sort this out. When he arrived home, he felt completely drained. He nearly jumped when Thorin crouched down and ruffled his hair.

“Take your time. It’s an order,” Thorin said, smiling.

“From my leader?” Kili asked, only partially aware of what he’s saying, dazed by tiredness and the unexpectedly kind gesture.

Thorin shook his head. “From your uncle. Now go to bed.”

Fili was confused but relieved when the next day Thorin announced that their lessons were reduced to allow them time to rest and play. He wondered about this out loud to Kili when they enjoyed their free time in a field just outside the town. However, although he knew, Kili told him nothing. He merely smiled. This was something between him and Thorin.

* * *

Kili and Fili’s first mission as guards didn’t go well. There was a minor attack from robbers and, while they won, some of the items they’re supposed to be protecting were lost. Understandably, this displeased Thorin. He sat huddled with Gloin in the corner, calculating their loss and discussing the best course of action. He snapped at anyone who came near, even those who offered to treat his injuries. The camp was quiet that night. No one dared to speak up in fear of invoking the king’s wrath. Fili and Kili were no exception. They tended each other’s wounds in silence and kept their distance from their uncle. They had never been on the receiving end of Thorin’s wrath, but they had witnessed it and would like to avoid it in any way they could.

Night sleep, which was already difficult because they weren’t accustomed to sleeping on cold hard ground, became more difficult with the tension surrounding the camp. Kili shifted restlessly in his bedroll, staring at the dark sky. He could feel Fili do the same beside him but didn’t dare to start a conversation in fear of disturbing their sleeping companions or, worse, Thorin. When they were called for their turn to watch the camp, they went willingly.

The camp was very quiet. Not even a snore was heard as if even in sleep the dwarfs took caution not to anger Thorin. With only the songs of the crickets and crackling fire, Fili and Kili watched for danger. They didn’t dare speak, only exchanging glances of worry and remorse. Kili grabbed Fili’s hand, a childish gesture he couldn’t completely suppress. He didn’t like feeling alone and at the moment, when everyone was being very careful with everything, that’s how he felt.

The brothers jerked their heads up when they heard soft approaching footsteps. Relief flooded them when they saw that it was Thorin instead of a threat, but they immediately tensed again when they remembered the current situation. Kili shifted close to Fili to make room for the older dwarf to sit. Neither dared to speak or move, waiting for Thorin to say something, anything.

“Were you injured?” Thorin asked quietly, minding the sleeping dwarfs around them.

The brothers nodded. “Yes. A few cuts and bruises. We have treated them.” Fili replied for them.

Thorin eyed them, searching for signs of more fatal injuries. When he saw none, he turned his eyes to the fire and glared at it. “This job didn’t go as smoothly as I planned.”

“We’re sorry,” Kili apologized, full of guilt.

“Why?” Thorin asked, surprising his nephews. “You have done well considering this was your first mission.”

“But the goods…” Kili asked in confusion.

Thorin shook his head. “It wasn’t a great loss and certainly it wasn’t your fault. We were underprepared. You have done your best in the situation.”

Kili looked at his brother and find his relief reflected in Fili’s eyes. He turned to Thorin and grinned. The weight on his shoulders seemed to have been lifted. The thick tension enveloping the camp evaporated.

“Thank you, Uncle!” The brothers said in unison.

“You have grown. I nearly forgot that,” Thorin said in a rare compliment that brought wide smiles to his nephews’ faces. “We are equal now.”

“No, we’re not,” Fili argued humbly. “We’re below you.”

“In rank maybe, but we’re adults.” Thorin smirked when Fili grinned proudly.

Fili hadn’t yet reached the age of adulthood by dwarven standard but he had been groomed for responsibilities of those older than him. He was now allowed to give his opinions in discussions with Thorin and Balin. He was effectively an adult, although not physically. Kili tried to stifle his envy.

“You can call me Thorin if you want.”

“Oh! Is that all right?” Fili asked, surprised. Beside him, Kili pursed his lips and glared futilely at the ground.

“I wouldn’t say so if I minded,” Thorin replied. “You, too, Kili.”

Kili looked up in surprise. “Me, too? But I’m not yet an adult.”

Thorin smiled and patted his knee. “You’re a good warrior, Kili. That’s a valid measure for adulthood to me.”

Kili beamed at Thorin. There were many criticisms on his skill and immaturity. Kili knew he was far from perfect but he couldn’t always ignore the hurtful words. Thorin acknowledgement spread pride from Kili’s chest. Thorin didn’t think terribly of him. What others thought didn’t matter. “Thank you… Thorin.”

Kili wouldn’t forget the approving smile he received in return any time soon.

* * *

No one was surprised when Fili was announced to be Thorin's heir. The young dwarf had been unofficially groomed for the position for so long and had been more and more involved in political affairs in Ered Luin. A feast was held to celebrate the announcement. The whole Ered Luin joined in, holding parties and singing songs praising the new heir. Fili relished the attention, thoroughly enjoying the night drinking and eating. It was a miracle that he hadn’t gotten drunk yet. Feeling giddy with alcohol and pride, Kili poured more and more alcohol into Fili’s goblet and made catastrophic suggestions which were increasingly difficult for Fili to reject, until eventually Balin shooed Kili away from his brother’s side. Laughing, the young dwarf obeyed and went to the balcony to have a smoke.

“Oh!” Kili exclaimed in surprise when he saw Thorin at the balcony, his pipe in his hand. “Do you mind if I accompany you? Mister Balin won’t let me get close to Fili.”

Amused, Thorin chuckled and nodded his assent. “Of course.”

They smoked side by side in silence. Kili blew a ring of smoke to the night air, watching it drifted lazily before dispersing. Without the constant chatter and activity around him he felt a little sleepy, but the night was still long. They might even hold another party tomorrow. Kili couldn’t say he minded. It’s not every day that a new heir was announced.

“How is he?”

Kili looked at Thorin in confusion. The king didn’t look at him, staring into the distance and clearly not intending to explain himself. Kili ran through every possibility of the ‘he’ in question and came up with only one conclusion. “Do you mean Fili? He seems all right. Why?”

Thorin frowned deeply. Not an answer was coming but Kili didn’t avert his eyes from the older dwarf, knowing this wasn’t the end of the conversation. A couple of minutes passed before Thorin spoke again. “This is just the beginning,” He gravely said. “His responsibilities will increase. His role will become more important. He will take on more and more tasks. Things will not get easier for him.”

Kili was stunned, not expecting such grim topic in such a joyous occasion. “He’s all right, I think. I mean, he must have known this.”

“But does he _understand_?” Thorin wondered. He fixed his sharp gaze on Kili. “You know him better than anyone else, Kili. Do you think he’s ready?” When Kili didn’t reply, he continued, still in a dark tone. “Many things will change. He will not be able to enjoy himself as much. You may not believe it, but I have been sparing him from more demanding task. I won’t do it anymore. He will have to do many things on his own, think on his own, and realize that everything he does will impact thousands.”

Kili studied Thorin’s hardened expression. This was a king and leader who led, protected, and served hundreds of his people. This was a beloved uncle concerned for his sister-son. Kili was familiar with those aspects of Thorin, but there was something else in Thorin’s expression, something new. It was something deeper and more personal.

“Was that how you feel when you were announced as the crown prince?”

Thorin’s eyes widened and he immediately looked away. “It was different, his situation from mine,” He softly said.

It must be. Fili was chosen as an heir at a peaceful time while Thorin had grown into an adult in exile while battling enemies. Fili had to continue a legacy, Thorin had to build it. Fili sometimes complained when his tasks were too difficult and unreasonably heavy. Kili couldn’t begin to imagine what it must have been like for Thorin, a young dwarf carrying the weight of a mountain on his shoulders.

Kili looked back to the hall behind him. Inside, Fili was being accompanied by Gloin and Oin, laughing merrily as if there was no trouble in the world. “I believe Fili understands this. Maybe he’ll falter and make mistakes but you’ll be there to correct him and I’ll be by his side to help him.” Kili returned his attention to Thorin and smiled. He bit his lip and stepped closer to Thorin, hoping he wasn’t crossing a line. “And the same applies to you. Fili and I are always ready to help you. We may not be able to do much but I promise you we will do our best for you.”

Thorin watched Kili’s face as if in disbelieve but Kili meant every word he said. Contrary to what some people think, he was capable of being serious, and this as no joking matter. Realizing this, Thorin smiled and clasped Kili’s shoulder tightly. He opened his mouth to speak but then shook his head with a smile. “I will keep that in mind. Now let’s go back inside. I’m sure we are missed.”

Kili sat at Thorin’s right side throughout the night, watching his king and the crown prince, his uncle and his brother. He might not be old, strong, or smart enough but he was their helper, protector, and supporter, and he would do everything he could to fulfill his responsibilities.

* * *

Kili tried not to squirm as he stood in front of Thorin, waiting for his verdict. He never liked having his lesson performance reviewed, mostly because he never excelled in them. His anxiety was made worse because he knew he had likely gotten worse review than usual and Thorin wouldn’t (and shouldn’t have to!) settle for less than the best.

“You are lagging in your lessons and don’t concentrate during classes. You forget your assignments and don’t do them well.” Thorin glanced up at Kili, making him cower. However, he gave no pity and continued reading the reviews. “You have also injured yourself in your training. Is that true?”

Kili swallowed thickly and nodded. “It is,” he admitted quietly.

“It seems that you have neglected your studies.”

“I have,” Kili said, bowing his head in shame. When Thorin didn’t speak, he continued. “Ever since Fili stopped going to lessons I… find it harder to study.”

“Your education shouldn’t depend on your brother,” Thorin reprimanded. He pushed the papers to the side to give Kili his full attention. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t arrange to give you extra lessons from Balin and Dwalin.”

Kili’s eyes widened. He barely had time for himself as it was. He couldn’t have more lessons! “I’ve been told that I have talent in tracking and hunting,” Kili said hopefully.

Thorin frowned and glanced at the papers. “And archery, too, it seems.” Thorin huffed loudly. “It seems that your place is in the forest, not the court.”

Kili inhaled sharply, his chest aching. He had heard crueler words said to him, but he could bear them because they never came from Thorin. He didn’t speak anymore during the duration of the meeting, listening to Thorin’s critiques of his flaws and his useless talents, as his heart was torn to pieces. When he arrived home, he packed some clothes, his weapons, and bedroll and sneaked out of the house before anyone noticed that he was gone.

Using his limited knowledge, Kili found a small clearing near water source. After inspecting the surrounding area and finding no danger, he decided to build a camp there. Kili had never spent a night in the forest alone before and he would lie if he said he didn’t feel a hint of trepidation, but Thorin’s words rang in his ear. His place was in the wild.

Night was cold and too quiet. Kili was tired but he was too scared to fall asleep without anyone keeping guard. He had started a fire to keep himself warm and scare animals away but he feared for when it died in his sleep. He felt hollow. He hadn’t eaten anything since this morning but he didn’t feel hungry at all. He just didn’t have any appetite. So, Kili wrapped a blanket around himself and looked at the fire forlornly, waiting for the morning to come.

Kili’s head perked up when he heard sound of broken twigs and crushed leaves on the ground. He reached for his sword, stood up and he looked around him to locate the source of the sound. Once he had located it, he gripped his sword hilt tightly, prepared to defend his life. He was inexperienced in living in the wild, but he knew how to fight.

“Kili!”

Kili lowered the sword when he heard the familiar voice. A shadow moved in the dark and as it came closer the firelight revealed Thorin glowering. Kili ducked his head as Thorin approached him, his chest and throat constricting painfully.

“What are you doing? Why are you here?” Thorin demanded, gripping Kili’s arms so tightly it stung.

“Obeying you,” Kili replied quietly.

“What do you mean?”

Kili took a deep shuddery breath. The pain in his arm was nothing to what he felt when he recalled their meeting earlier that day. “You said my place is not in your court. You said I belong in the forest.”

Thorin inhaled sharply. “Oh, Kili, that’s not what I…” He stopped, releasing Kili’s arm. “Indeed your performance has declined. I will lie if I say I’m not disappointed.” Thorin sighed when Kili lowered his gaze even further. “But I only want you to study harder. I don’t mean to banish you to the forest.”

A small hope bubbled in Kili’s chest but he still didn’t dare to raise his eyes. “But I’m not good for you and Fili at all.”

“Of course you are. When I said your performance has declined, it’s still quite good, just not as good as usual. Your teachers also said you’re a natural hunter and I’m very happy to hear that.”

Kili looked up slowly. He relaxed a little when he saw Thorin’s smile. He returned the smile briefly before remembering what Thorin said and what he had been thinking lately during his lessons. Kili swallowed, hoping he wouldn’t anger Thorin.

“I may never be able to be like you or Fili. I’m better and happier to be physical than diplomatic.”

Thorin nodded. “I completely understand but it doesn’t mean you can neglect your other lessons. You have your responsibilities, Kili. Never forget that.” Thorin smiled when Kili nodded and clasped his shoulder. “Balin would gladly inform you that I’m far from a perfect politician but you don’t see me giving up, do you?”

“So it’s all right?” Kili asked slowly. “It’s all right that I’m not that good?”

“You are very good as you are,” Thorin said with a smile, moving his hand from Kili’s shoulder to his neck, his thumb brushing his jaw back and forth. He waited until Kili returned his smile genuinely before moving away. He frowned when Kili shivered as the cold air hit his skin. “Let’s go home. Everyone’s worried about you.”

They walked back to the town in a comfortable silence. The sorrow that enveloped Kili had fully disappeared, leaving only peace. He felt a little silly now for reacting so strongly without asking for explanation. He shouldn’t have doubted that Thorin, no matter how he might appear, only gave the best for him and Fili. Kili caught Thorin glancing at him and smiled.

“Thank you,” He said.

Thorin didn’t reply but his eyes gentled. Their hands brushed against each other and that was enough for Kili.

* * *

Thorin had been odd lately. He was uncharacteristically quiet and his expression suggested that he was troubled. Kili gave extra efforts in performing his tasks but maybe he only made things worse because Thorin scowled all the more.

Confused, Kili did everything he could think of to cheer the king. Thorin was distant when he accompanied Kili practicing archery, he was helpful but silent when they went hunting, and only fleeting smiles passed his lips when Kili made jokes and told silly stories which used to garner a laugh or at least a chuckle. He was only remotely normal when he played his harp, which he often did lately. He looked focused, barely enjoying the song whilst trying to give his best performance. Fili didn’t help, only rolling his eyes and waving his hand dismissively when Kili asked for a suggestion to handle the situation. Everyone treated it as if this was a normal thing but while Thorin was often lost in dark thoughts, it was never this long and he was never like this.

After what felt like an eternity of tiptoeing around Thorin, Kili’s nervousness got the better of him. When he had the opportunity to accompany Thorin, he took it quickly. Once the door of Thorin’s study closed, leaving them in privacy, he confronted the tall dwarf.

“What’s wrong?”

Thorin turned to look at Kili in surprise. He hadn’t even reached his table when Kili spoke up. “What do you mean?”

Kili frowned. “You’ve been very unhappy lately and no matter what I do, nothing seems to help! I can’t fix anything if you won’t tell me!”

Thorin looked at Kili as if not comprehending. Then, he closed his eyes and groaned. “Dwalin was right. I’ve been stupid,” he muttered.

“Mister Dwalin? Is Ered Luin under a threat?” Kili asked urgently.

Thorin looked resigned. “No. Ered Luin is safe. To be honest this has to do with you.”

Kili’s heart seemed to stop beating for a moment. Frantically, he raked his brain for mistakes he had committed. What had he done to invoke Thorin’s annoyance? Or rather, what _hadn’t_ he done to invoke Thorin’s annoyance? Every mistake one could possibly do, he had done at least once. “Have I gotten bad reviews for my lessons again?” Kili asked.

Thorin shook his head. “No. This has nothing to do with your lessons.”

“Have I not performed my duties well?”

“No. You’ve done very well.”

If it’s not his lessons or duties, it must be his personal life. Kili thought of everything he had done in the past few weeks. To be completely honest, there were more than a few possibilities. He wasn’t like Fili who never crossed the line (or at least smart enough to get himself out of trouble for it). Which rule had Kili violated this time? There were so many things he should and shouldn’t do that he could barely keep up anymore.

“Is it because I hid Oin’s ear trumpet? Ruined Dori’s silk robe when I spilled red wine during that feast? Got drunk with Bofur and then tried to wrestle Mister Dwalin?”

“No, it-You tried to wrestle Dwalin?”

“You didn’t know?” Kili asked sheepishly.

“Why?”

Kili shrugged awkwardly. “I can’t really remember but I’m sure it had to do with you.”

Thorin raised an eyebrow. The corner of his lips twitched but he sighed before it could turn into a smile. “You have done nothing wrong, Kili. I’ve only… been stupid.”

“How so?”

“I thought I was being obvious,” He admitted, looking a touch sheepish. “I’m not upset with you. It’s quite the contrary, in fact.”

“It is?” Kili wondered. He replayed the way Thorin had behaved, brows furrowed deeply in confusion. “Really?” He asked in disbelieve.

Thorin opened his mouth, closed it again, then open it again. He then gave up, face coloring. He cleared his throat and sat up straight. “Think of the past few weeks, but keep in mind that I’m not angry with you.”

What had Thorin done the past few weeks that was related to Kili? He had requested Kili’s assistance more often, joined hunting and archery practices, gone to taverns with him, insisted on giving extra lessons, gifted him with useless trinkets to distract him when he was being particularly annoying with his attempts to cheer Thorin. The list was long and didn’t really help. If Thorin wasn’t upset then he was being attentive and Kili couldn’t see why he’d be the receiving end of such unusual behaviors. It wasn’t as if Thorin was… Oh.

“Are you courting me?” Kili asked, his voice extra loud in shock.

Thorin’s cheeks above his dark beard reddened but he nodded. “I will stop immediately if you wish,” He promised.

Kili could only stare. Was that what it’s all about? Was Thorin courting him? That actually made sense now that he thought of it. Thorin’s dark expression had confused him. Weren’t people supposed to display their best side during these things? Not that Kili thought of Thorin’s seriousness as something bad, of course. He quite admired it. He had known Thorin enough to appreciate it the same way he appreciated his softer side, the side which laughed and made jokes (stabbing as they could be sometimes). His aloofness was as precious as his gentleness, both usually carrying the same interest: to make others happy. Kili could hardly think of Thorin’s trait that he actively disliked. They did share similar predispositions which tested their relation, such as the current situation, but those were things the archer had grown to accept.

When Kili failed to respond, Thorin’s expression tightened. “I see. My apologies.”

“What? Thorin!” Kili cried out in dismay, grabbing Thorin’s wrist when he made to leave. He tried to speak but words came in a strange meaningless jumble. Frustrated, Kili pulled Thorin close by the back of his head and landed a hard kiss on the corner of his mouth. He was sure his face was completely red when he pulled away.

A slow smile spread on Thorin’s face, lighting up his eyes. He gently pulled Kili to sit beside him on a couch as he played his harp. He might have missed several notes because Kili rested his head on Thorin’s broad shoulder, but the melodic tune and Thorin’s content hum sounded perfect to the young dwarf’s ears. He closed his eyes to fully enjoy the moment and everything new that he didn’t want to lose, feeling peaceful and content. He sighed happily when he felt Thorin’s lips brushed his messy hair. Everything was right with the world.


End file.
